The present invention relates to a method of producing a window section, especially a sash section or frame section for timber/aluminum, timber/plastic or wooden windows.
In conventional measures for producing a window section, in particular a sash section or a frame section, each leg of a window section is cut to length from a timber section and subsequently profiled for, in particular, the insertion of the glass, the seals and the corresponding window gear.
After the insertion of the individual cut-to-length sections, the latter are joined together and, for example, subsequently varnished.
In this case, each individual part, especially each individual section, is profiled separately and then joined to the other parts or sections to form the complete sash section or sash frame.
It is disadvantageous that such working steps are very laborious and cost-intensive. This has proven particularly disadvantageous in the case of timber/aluminum windows, where an aluminum coating or cladding is expensively applied, for example, externally on the timber frame. Internally, and especially on the visible surfaces of the sash or frame sections, the latter have to be varnished accordingly or provided with a coating.
As a result, a very high production cost is incurred in the conventional production of timber/aluminum windows and timber/plastic windows in order to manufacture the latter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby, in a very simple and cost-effective manner, in particular the manufacture and production of such window sections, in particular for timber/aluminum windows, is facilitated, the intention being in particular to reduce the production costs. Moreover, the intention is to guarantee a high standard of manufacture with very high precision and greater stability.
This object is achieved in that the window section is profiled as an elongate timber section with glass rebate, gear channels, grooves, etc.
In the present invention, window sections are preferably profiled as sash or frame sections made from one-piece timber elements or timber sections in, for example, a length of up to approximately 6 meters. In other words, the individual grooves, gear channels, glass rebates, radii and the like are milled in over the entire length.
The elongate window section, especially sash or frame section, is subsequently provided with a coating or sheathing, especially in the visible surfaces. In such cases, a wood veneer can be used as the coating or sheathing and adhesively bonded to the window section.
The coating or sheathing in this case is adhesively bonded over the entire length of the window section, which may for example be 6 meters long. The coating or sheathing projects into the corresponding gear channels and/or glass rebates and completely sheathes the window section in the visible surfaces.
Plastic films, plastic laminates, metallic coatings, metal foils and the like may also be used as coating or sheathing. As a result, an individual design of an inner visible surface of the window section can be produced on a customized basis.
If the coating is also to be in the form of wood veneer, the complete section may optionally be varnished over its entire length.
Subsequently, should it be necessary, the visible surface may be provided with a protective layer, especially a protective film, in order to protect the visible surfaces from damage.
The window section of elongate form, especially sash section or frame section, is then cut to the desired length, and bevel-sawn in order to assemble the individual sections to form the window. When this is done, corresponding connecting elements are inserted into the end surfaces in grooves, dowel pins, dowel holes or the like and the window sections are connected together by the end surfaces.
The dovetail connection of the end surfaces is thus accurate and solid and is additionally centered by means of dowel pins if appropriate, so that after adhesive bonding it is possible to dispense with any additional processing of the visible surface, especially of the coating. The window is completely assembled from the individual sections and is merely additionally fitted with the corresponding fittings and seals and with the glass.
As a result, in particular, a production method is provided which creates an individual visible surface, a connection being created between two end-surface window sections, especially sash or frame sections that have been cut to length and bevel-sawn, guaranteeing high and accurately-fitting stability, the latter requiring precision assembly. In addition, subsequent varnishing of the window or window section after installation is unnecessary. As a result, substantial time savings are guaranteed.